The Evil in Him
by Slytherin229190
Summary: End of Harry's sixth year. Harry had been experimenting with the connection between himself and Voldemort but he had come into his creature inheritance and his mate is non only then Voldemort himself. dubmles bashing light bashing HP/LV-TMR sub Voldemort/Tom! Dom Harry! Dark Harry! *DISCLAIMER I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters!
1. Chapter 1

HARRYS POV

'I don't like all this fucking attention. I just want to crucio the bastard,' Harry thought to himself glaring at the stupid looking reporter in front of him, who was asking him equally stupid questions.

Harry chose to ignore him and walked around him.

'Now Potter that's not very nice,' a voice whispered.

Harry jumped and looked around trying to find the source of the disturbance but couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" Harry stated sounding more braver than he felt as he glanced around pulling out his wand.

A quiet laughter filled his head and Harry recognised it. "Where are you Tom?" Harry queried out loud.

'Oh do stop talking out loud, I'm using the link to talk to you,' Tom replied sounding as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

'Oh, right,' Harry replied blushing and feeling incredibly idiotic.

'Don't worry about it,' Tom stated as he was hit with a wave of embarrassment coming through the link.

'What are you doing in my head Tom?' Harry suddenly asked.

'Just the usual, figuring which evil day dream to send through to you, that sort of thing,' Tom replied smirking to himself.

'Ah,' Harry replied not knowing what to say to that.

'I must be off, Death Eater meeting and all. Bye bye,' Tom stated suddenly.

'Yeah later,' Harry answered very confused as to why he couldn't even be bothered insulting the most evil wizard of all time.

VOLDEMOR'TS POV

'That boy is so tiresome sometimes I wonder why he has to think so much," Voldemort thought to himself.

He had been listening in on Harry's interview with a journalist most likely and Harry had been complaining in his mind. Voldemort had almost laughed out loud when Harry had thought to himself that he would crucio the guy. So he thought a bit of teasing was in order.

When Harry had spoken out loud to what was most likely nobody, Voldemort had laughed quietly which only intensified the worry that was coming through the link.

Lord Voldemort had enjoyed the little chat and had begun thinking to himself what if he could get Harry Potter on his side then the war would be won immediately but then had realised the time and had had to go to a Death Eater meeting and Lord Voldemort had closed the link rather reluctantly for someone who had been chatting to his worst enemy.

At the meeting Voldemort could barely focus on the meeting. 'I'm surrounded by idiots. They can't even keep a legitimate conversations. I hate that they grovel even Lucius and Severus. I practically raised both of them.'

HARRY'S POV

Harry has been experimenting with the connection between himself and Voldemort. He had found that he can gain entry into his mind whenever he is feeling extreme emotions and when he isn't focusing on his occlumency shields. Harry had decided to look and see if he could watch the meeting from inside Voldemort's head. As he was watching the least important meeting, and he heard voldemort being sentimental.

'Tom, being sentimental are we?' Harry decided that pay back for teasing him earlier was in order.

'No, Potter. I don't get that way.'

'It sounded like it. You miss being in your old body don't you? You miss your friends and your surrogate sons. You hate that you can't do anything about it because they are terrified of you. Ammit it, Tom. You can't hide things from me.'

'Fine, you are right. I do hate the fact that everyone I held dear is either dead or afraid of myself. Even my own sons -they are my sons. Severus was abused and Lucius's father Abracus neglected him and hated him because I liked his son more than him- are terrified and betrayed me. I don't blame Severus I did kill his love of his life. Now get out of my mind before I kick you out'

Harry felt sadness and anger coming from Voldemort though the connection. 'Tom calm down. I can help you; I have been experimenting with a new potion/spell combination. It is supposed to fix your problem.'

'Why did you do that and offer to help?'

'Because I know what you are going through. I'm abused be my only family, I'm being manipulated by the old coot who pretends to care about me and that goes for my so called 'friends'. I know what it means to feel alone and if I can't change my fate then I want to help change someone else's even if it is you.' Harry then left his mind

VOLDEMORT POV

He looks around the room and he sees his old friends and who he considered family. He starts to tear up. He cast a silent tempus charm; puff of smoke and he noticed and the whole room flinches. 'Thank merlin this meeting is over' he thought to himself barely holding back the tears threatening to burst out.

"You are all dismissed" Voldemort leaves the room as fast as he could. Apparating to Slytherin Castel he fall to his knees and cries. POP! Voldemort was barely aware of his surroundings. All he felt was arms surround him. The mystery person was whispering comforting things in his ear and rocking him back and forth. Instead of cringing away from the man he leaned into the touch and he felt a warm feeling run through his own body. He felt safe but he couldn't stop crying. Soon enough he had cried himself to sleep.

HARRY POV

As soon as he left Voldemort's mind he felt a very deep pain come through the connection. He searched through the bond and found where Voldemort was he reached out with his magic and apparated to the place where Voldemort was. He got there only to find him on the ground crying. He got down next to him putting his arms around the older man's waist. He whispered how everything will get better and not to worry; that he would take care of it.

Harry felt Voldemort lean into his touch and relax. He just let the older man find comfort in his touch and waited till he had fallen asleep. He called out to Nagini.

 _Hello, Hatchling. What isss my massster doing in your armsss?_

 _Nagini can you ssshow me to Tom'sss room? I will leave after I put him in bed. Pleassse dont tell Tom I wasss here._

 _Yesss I will Hatchling. I won't tell him. But how are you and why are you here?_

 _My name is Harry Potter. I felt distresss from my mate. I came to comfort him. I came into my creature inheritance when I turned sssixteen. I'm a rare Griffin ssspeciesss. Tom isss my sssubmisssssive mate._

 _Why haven't you told him? Follow my to hisss room_

 _I haven't told him becaussse I haven't fully accepted it yet myssself and I won't deny him but I'm just not ready yet._ Harry picks up his mate and follows Nagini to Voldemort's room.

 _But you will tell him sssoon, right?_

 _Yesss Nagini. I will._ They get to Voldemort's room. Harry walks in and lays Voldemort on his bed and pulls the blanket over him. _I will see you later Nagini._

 _You better, Hatchling._ With that Harry apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating; I have been very busy with school.**

 **Promise that I will updating more often**

 **~Parseltounge~**

* * *

HARRY POV

"Kreacher!" Harry sat down on the couch in a disgruntled manner feeling quite irritated with the turn of events from this afternoon.

"Yes, Master Harry. What can Kreacher do for you?" The old house elf had entered the room with a loud ear crunching pop. The old looking member of the house bowed to his master.

"I need you to find Dobby. Tell him to come here when he is ready. It is not urgent. Then when you have done that i believe that it would almost be supper time but check before you start cooking. I will be with the Order causing mischief."

"Yes of course Master Harry. I will find Dobby. Then I will come back here to cook supper if it is necessary." And with a pop Kreacher left to find the other house elf.

What am I supposed to do now Harry thought to himself. my mate's familiar now knows that I am her master's mate. she might have taken quite a liking to me however her loyalties lie with Voldemort. and it was only a matter of time before I had to tell him but I rather had waited a little bit

VOLDEMORT'S POV

Voldemort tosses and turns in his sleep. He starts moaning in his sleep " no please stop don't don't!" Whack! Whack! Whack! " no stop it hurts!"

"Shut up, you freak! That's what you are; no one's ever going to love you, never going to want you. How could anyone want you. The only reason I'm doing this is to please myself, so, shut up. I know you want it."

'No someone is going to love me,' he thinks. "Stop! it hurts please don't do this. "

Nagini, sensing her master's discomfort and fear, slithers up upon the bed to comfort her master. ~ _Massster,~_ she says and moves up to his ear to hiss comforting things. Eventually not being to take his struggling anymore she wakes him up.

 _~Thank you, Nagini.~_

 _~Tom, did you have the same nightmare again? I just couldn't lay here and listen to you scream anymore. If only your mate was here he'd…~_ She trails off after realizing her mistake in her words hoping her master didn't realize what she had just said she coils herself around her master's abdomen and squeezing the comfort him.

 _~What do you mean my mate, Nagini.~_ silence meets his ears _. ~Nagini, answer me right now!~_

 _~Master your mate felt your discomfort earlier and apparated into the manor. He saw you in a ball crying. He put his arms around you and chose comfort you in your time of need. He had rocked you until you had fallen asleep; he asked me to show him where your room was so he could put you to bed. Before you ask no I will not tell you who he was. I had promised not to tell you until he told you himself. He's not ready for you to know his true identity yet. However he has promised me that he'll be back soon.~_

 _~How come I have a mate, I do not have creature blood. That is unless he has a creature inheritance but that would make them the dominant one in the relationship. Is that true? Is he my dominant?~_

 _~I would assume so, Tom.~_

 _~Well Thank Merlin. I finally have someone to love me. I knew it! I knew I was a worthless, weak as everyone told me in my youth.~_

HARRY POV

Harry felt the pull of his mate when he woke up. However, instead of apparating to Riddle Manor he flooed to the Borrow. Putting on his 'Golden Boy' appearance he entered into the family room. Seeing Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny in the kitchen, he walks over and greets them. " Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny. How have you guys been doing lately?" Harry asked with fake curiosity.

"Wonderful, Harry dear. How have you been doing lately? I've heard you have been at Grimmauld Place," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, yes. Since I turn seventeen the protections relative's house don't work anymore. I've decided to remove the order from Grimmauld Place and moved in there myself. So far I've been wonderful. And I don't have to go back to the Dursleys ever again."

"Mate, you should really go back to the Dursleys; it's not safe," Ron said slightly nervous.

"Safe? I take it none of you have payed attention when I healed myself at the beginning of every school year."

"You're just exaggerating. The Dursleys are nice, kind people. Harry, dear, please don't use those accusations against your aunt and uncle. You don't know what you're saying."

" Mrs. Weasley, my relatives are not nice and kind people. They have called me freak and boy for my whole life-I didn't even know my real name until I started school,- they have starved me, locked me into a cupboard, and every year I came back from school they would try and beat the magic out of me. I would come here with broken bones, cracked ribs, slight internal bleeding, bruising and none of you ever noticed not once. Sirius, my godfather, was the only one to realize what was going on and as soon as he found out what the Dursleys were doing he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Now, I am seventeen. I have come into my creature inheritance and my blood inheritance, so, I will be now leaving to go visit my mate and see how he is doing." Harry walks to the floo and picks up green powder throws it into the flames and saying 'Grimmauld Place' and walks into it.

Now, back in Grimmauld Place Harry walks over into the sitting room and sits down on the couch. " Kreature," Harry calls. Not even a minute later does the old house elf with the fake locket bouncing around his neck pop into the room. " Kreature have you found Dobby, yet?"

"Kreature has Master Harry, Kreature has." Center

"Oh good. Do you know when he's going to be here? I would also like you to get me some firewhiskey."

"Oh,yes Master Harry, Kreature will get Master Harry a glass of firewhiskey." The elf leaves and seconds later he comes back with a glass and a bottle of firewhiskey. "Dobby should be here soon Master. Dobby had to deal with Dumbles Master Harry."

"Thank you Kreature, can you tell Dobby to not hurry and to do his worst to the old coot.

Also, tell him if he needs me I'll be at Riddle Manor. Oh, and can you get me a second glass.?"

"Yes, Master Harry, Kreature can." He is again back in seconds to give Harry the glass and apparated to Hogwarts to give Dobby the news. Harry felt a wave of happiness and he knew it was from his mate. With that he himself apparates to his mate's manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry. I have been really busy with school and I've found out so bad**

 **news regarding my Grandparents. I'll try to update more. Again, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

~ _Nagini?! Where are you?~_ Harry yelled. He got no reply. He, then, walked around admiring the manor. He, unconsciously, followed the pull of his mate and ended up in the library. He walked around the huge room. There was books everywhere and it was quite impressive. He recognized that he had the entire collection of books written by Salazar Slytherin. And to boot they were all first editions along with the family's grimmor. He found his mate in the back of the library. He was lounging on a beautiful sofa and it looked as if it was at least two hundred years old. It looked like it was made from red wood and it had lovely burgundy cushions. The wood had broze gold designs.

The only thing Harry had eyes for, was his mate. He looked totally relaxed and content reading. Nagini was coiled up next to him and had her head on his lap. The scene was breathtaking; Tom's hair was slightly ruffled and a little strand hung in front of his face and Harry had the sudden urge to walk over and tuck it behind his ear. But he refrained from doing so and took in his face. He had a beautiful smile on his face and he had the cutest dimples, his eyes where even smiling.

Nagini, smelling Harry's scent, looked up and nodded. Taking that as his que to stop ogling at his mate, he spoke, "What an exquisite stie." This had scared so much that he jumped and fell onto the ground with an indignant squeak. Tom looked at him and went for his wand with a snarl.

He said, while he gracefully got off the ground, "potter! What are you doing here!?"

"Well I came here to see why my mate was so happy and I found my answer. I was planning to stay away a bit longer but I couldn't it would seem."

Spluttering Tom said, "w...what that c...cant b...be! We a...are suppose t...to kill each other.!" Harry was about to speak when his mate broke down in tears. "I… I knew t...that i...it couldn't b...be true. M...my d...d...destant par…. partner h...has to ki...kill me," and before he felt him brought into strong arms and a light kiss on his head. He heard Harry humming a tune and the vibrations on his chest calmed Tom down.

"Shh, my mate. Everything will be fine; I don't hate you. I could never kill you." Tom put his head in the crook of Harry's neck and practically purred. He suddenly stiffened. "What's wrong, my little mate?"

"Do you want me to stop fighting the Light?"

"No, I don't. I want us to continue this war. We will win this together." Harry paused deep in thought. "I have a question for you."

"What is it, dominatur?"

"I can stay as a spy if you want. Would you like that? I ask because I want you happy." Harry smiles at him. 'He has accepted the bond. Everything else should be easy, now. Right?'

"I...i'm not sure. But I," Voldemort pauses, "never mind. It isn't important. I don't want you hurt," he sounded strong and confident. Then came a small voice, "I can't go back to being alone. I just can't."

"I will never leave you. What were you going to say,Tom. I know you didn't expect this and what i said earlier is true I can help with your appearance. I don't want you ever be alone again."

"I'd like for you to stay tonight and every other night. Please?"

"Well I'm sure I can arrange that. I will get you the world tomorrow. I have the Dark creatures along with both the Grey and the Light. I have dirt on all the most prominent Light leaders, including Albus Dumbledore." They snuggle on the couch. They lay there together basking in the warmth and comfort of each other. A question pops into Harry's head. "My little mate, I have a question for you." Tom nods with his head still Harry's neck. "Why are you taking this so well?"

Tom lifts his head but only slightly. "Because of what people have told me and done to me. I-It wasn't pleasant." Harry wanted to ask him to elaborate but he knew that Tom would tell him when he was ready. The next thing he knows he hears is Tom asleep with his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry looks down. 'He is so cute when he is asleep. I wonder what he meant about it being unpleasant. But if it is what I think it is I will have to kill Dumblefuck -painfully. Really he should have the sense to not repeat the past over and over again.' Harry allowed himself to relax and with his mate in his arms he could let himself fall asleep. Little did they know that this would be the first time they have had a peaceful sleep.

 **Headmaster's Office: Hogwarts**

"Where is that little welp?!" Dumbledore was sacred for the first time in his life. Not even Tom scared him especially after he had had his way with the little submissive. "I need him under control! I can't do that because he kicked us out of Grimmauld. He knows to much and he could ruin us all."

"Don't worry, Albus. He just left after your son said something stupid. I'm sure he is at Grimmauld. You know he just lost everyone he cares about and wants to be alone. We will be fine as long as he doesn't find his mate. I pretty sure he knows he is a dominate which can be used to our advantage." Molly tries to calm her master down.

Dumbledore ponders what Molly said. And after he calculates his response he replies, "you are right, Molly. Though we will have to make sure that he doesn't find out who his submissive will be. If he does we lose him for good."

The next day: Slytherin Castle

Harry wakes up with his mate in his arms and still on the couch. He casts tempus. It reads 4:30am. He decides to take Tom to their rooms, "Nagini may you show me the way to our rooms again. I seem to have forgotten the way."

"Yes, Harry. So what are your plans with my Master? He has been through a lot and I'd sooner kill you than let him get hurt again by someone he trusts."

"Well I plan to take things slow. I want to give him time to adjust to everything before I move things to the next level. I want to spend the rest of our days livening each other. If I'm right about he means by haveing an unpleasant experience with people then we have had similar pasts. I'm pretty w that we want the same thing- a family. I want to give him that. But he need a time to heal from past trauma and now he can do that with me around. He doesn't have to act all big and mighty around me. He can with the followers if he wants and if he wants to give me control then I'm fine with that. I'm here for him to lean on."

Tom's POV

Neither realized that I have woken up when Nagini asked Harry the question. 'He really wants to be with me. He's not going to take advantage of me. He wants me to lean on him for help and I'm ok with that. I've waited for this all my life. I don't however want to give him total control over the Dark. But I'll ask if he is willing to share leadership.' I don't make it to the room before I fall back asleep in Harry's arms again.

Harry's POV

I look down to see my mate asleep with a smile on his face. "This might just work out." I whisper "I'll give you my heart, little one."


End file.
